


bloody hearts for my beloved

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Nogitsune as a separate entity, Valentine's Day, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: All things considered, Stiles was a bit disappointed to find a painted-black heart, probably from a pig, with a neat pink bow tied over it.
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	bloody hearts for my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic.

Stiles heaved a sigh and looked up heavenwards, wondering when this became his life. He must have fucked up really badly if it earned him his own evil clone.

Well, technically not a clone since No was a powerful demon who only chose to look like an  exact copy of Stiles, for reasons no one really wanted to consider. Stiles was oddly thankful that the similarity ended there.

It wasn’t all bad per se, having No around all corporeal and tied to Beacon Hills. Bound by spells preventing him from causing any forms of major harm.

But major harm was such a relative statement, Stiles thought as he eyed the heart-shaped box No held out towards him, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Stiles’ face.

Stiles wasn’t aware his face could look like that: menacing and pleased at the same time. He was learning so much about the things his body could do with No around. The demon made sure of that.

He took the box from the demon after a few minutes of weighing all the pros and cons. One pro exactly: a pleased No was easier to handle, less prone to mean pranks. There were so many cons though: everything that Stiles could imagine fitting into that box.

He judged the weight of the box in his hands trying to prepare himself for whatever was it that No deemed suitable for a Valentine’s Day gift. The box wasn’t moving, didn’t tick or make any  sloshing sounds and was dry and didn’t smell of anything in particular.

None of which were proof that whatever was inside was harmless. Stiles knew that well enough after months of this bizarre courting and being the victim of No’s shriveled sense of humor.

“C’mon, Stiles. It’s not gonna bite.” No beckoned, circling around Stiles until he could plaster  himself to Stiles’ back and hook his chin over Stiles’ shoulder, guiding their now joined hands to pry the box open.

All things considered, Stiles was a bit disappointed to find a painted-black heart, probably from a pig, with a neat pink bow tied over it.

“You’re losing your touch.” He laughed despite himself, poking the heart to see if there was more to the gift.

“Aw, we thought we’d be nice for a change.” No said directly into his ear. “You look so  disappointed though, we must have spoiled you too much.”

No nipped at the lobe of his ear, teeth so much sharper than Stiles’. A long tongue followed  soothing over the abused flesh, No’s hands smoothing down Stiles’ chest, his next words deeper.

Dripping like dark chocolate. “We guess we better show you that we didn’t lose our touch at all.


End file.
